villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vigo
Vigo the Carpathian (real name: Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf) is a 16th/17th century medieval tyrant and an oppressive sorcerer who serves as the main villain of Ghostbusters II. He was portrayed by the late Wilhelm von Homburg, and was voiced by the veteran actor, Max Von Sydow, in both the film and Ghostbusters: The Video Game. History Vigo was born in 1505 within the Balkan kingdom of Carpathia in Hungary near the border of Italy. After rising to power, Vigo ruled his homeland and later the conquered Romanian region of Moldovia with an iron fist, earning him the labels "'Scourge of Carpathia" and "Sorrow of Moldovia". History would remember him as a powerful magician and a genius but also a tyrant, an autocrat, a lunatic, and a genocidal madman. His titles also included Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy. Four centuries later, Peter Venkman would jokingly add "Vigo the Butch" to the list. Vigo finally died in 1610 at the age of 105 when his subjects rebelled; leading Vigo to be poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disembowled, and finally drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented, "Ouch."). Following his decapitation, his head issued a final prophesy before dying: "Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back.". ''Ghostbusters II'' True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo used the River of Slime, generated by Mood Slime, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's Manhattan Museum of Art, where the Vigo painting along with the dead tyrant's evil spirit (mostly in his floating head form which symbolic representation of his final death in life) resided. The mood slime boosted Vigo's powers and make him available to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of the army of angry spirits, that soon started terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby to possess. Vigo manipulated the Museum's Curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby, Oscar, to the Museum of Art, so that on the eve of the new millennium, he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans were halted by the Ghostbusters. They attacked him with positively charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, completely draining all his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo redesigned itself as an image depicting the Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' Vigo appears in the firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the firehouse doors in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. In the Wii version, it is in the basement near the Storage facility. If they player interacts with the painting, it will talk to them, with over 100 different line variations. Its reason for existence is unknown, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters. An explanation could be that this is not the original painting, but a replica that Vigo's spirit now inhabits. Another possibility is that the painting of Ghostbusters (which itself was created by changing Vigo's powers into positive energy) still held what was left of the Scourge of Carpathia after his defeat, and after some time it returned to its normal form (Vigo painting). However, Vigo's spirit is now nearly powerless and unable to act outside the painting, making it unessential to even put him into Containment Unit. Another theory is that after the shockwave at the beginning of the game could have reverted the painting back to it's original form. Powers and Abilities Vigo is an extremely powerful spirit in Ghostbusters II, but this was because he was powered by the River of Slime and its negative energies (people's bad vibes and emotions). Vigo can change matter as well as utilize telekinesis, mind control, and telepathy, but has since lost most of his powers because of the positive energies stirred by the Ghostbusters and the slime-enhanced Statue of Liberty. Although, technically speaking, Vigo is ranked as a class 4 ghost, the River of Slime boosted his powers to a class 7 - making him almost as strong as Gozer. Other Ghostbusters Media The Scourge of Carpathia also faced the animated version of the Ghostbusters, but the encounter was never seen. It was however mentioned by Egon in the episode "Partners in Slime". The encounter was however chronicled in the comic book adaptation of the second movie by NOW Comics. In this, the live action Ghostbusters were replaced with their animated counterparts. It also contained the first appearance of Louis Tully and the only appearance of Dana Barrett in a RGB continuity. The Sorrow of Moldovia himself was also the final boss in the video games based on Ghostbusters II. He was also the main villain in an adventure based on the second movie in a re-issue of the role-playing game. To defeat his defenses in order to approach him, the players had to utilize effigies of The Tinman, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion from Frank Baum's "Oz" series. When Vigo's painting melts, the Oz characters are shown instead of the Ghostbusters. Quotes ''Ghostbusters II'' ''The Real Ghostbusters'' (NOW Comics) ''Ghostbusters'' (IDW Comics) ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' Part 1 Trivia *Vigo's surnames, as stated from Egon's research from the Occult Reference Net in Ghostbusters II and the Tobin's Spirit Guide entry found in Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, are Von Homburg Deutschendorf. This is a combination of those of Wilhelm von Homburg, the actor who portrayed him in Ghostbusters II, and William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II, the actors that portrayed Oscar. *A painting of Vigo is seen above the shoulder of Artie Lester in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 9 as he shows Janine Melnitz inside Tobin's Mansion. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tyrants Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Monarchs Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators